


Our very dirty secret

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest Kink, Perversion, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent wants to have some fun with his Janey while they're alone. Warnings:incest and underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our very dirty secret

Jane was done with one of her paintings. Her mother was on a business trip and so was her father. It was kind of late to call Daria so she just settled into bed. She turned on her tv. A new episode of sick sad world was on.

"Hey Janey." She heard Trent's smooth voice say from the door way. "Hey. What are you doing in here."

Trent shrugs and closes the door. He sits on Janes bed and looks at the tv. "Hmmm I saw this episode yesterday..." Tent said.

"Well try your best not to spoil it for me eh." Jane says flately moving a little not realizing that her night shirt was rising. She tries to watch tv but looks at Trent slyly and Trent looks away just as sly.

"What were you looking at?" Jane says suspiciously.

"Uh. What do you mean?"

"Pervert." She says flately and pulls up her covers. Trent smirks but says nothing.

Jane feels herself becoming sleepy and curls up closing her eyes. Trent lays down next to her and she sits up,"No."

"Why not? Mom's not home. We can do whatever we want." Trent argued.

"No not again! We agreed that was one time and one time only! This is not right!" Jane says shaking her head.

"Says who?" Trent says flately,"Look. You're beautiful, I love you. I want you and I know you want me."

Jane sighs and let's Trent climb in. "Get naked." Trent says. "That's a stretch." Jane said flately.

Trent grabs her by her waist and pulls her in to a kiss. She kisses back with passion and let's him lay between her thighs. The two make out and caress eachother.

"Trent." She whispers.

"What?" Trent whispers back his eyes cloudy.

"Make this our very dirty secret." Jane moans out.

"Always." Trent says pulling off her night shirt. "Ya got a condom?" Jane says nonchalantly. Trent pulls one out of his back pocket and flashes it.

"Good." The two continue to kiss and trent pulls off her panties. Trent undid his zipper and rubbed himself as he rubbed her clit. "Can I taste it Janey?" He asks with a smirk.

"Of coarse you can babe." Jane whispers.

Trent rubbed himself as he licked Jane's clit looking up at her for her reaction. Jane bit her lip and threw her head back. "Oh yeah, champion pussy eater like always." Jane says grinning.

Trent lifts up,"Now that's the spirit!"

Jane laughs and Trent puts on the condom. He positions himself just right before going in,"Oh fuck..."

Jane chuckles and rocks her hips playfully,"We gonna fuck or what?"

Trent snarls playfully and starts to thrust achingly slow. "C'mon!" Jane groaned. Trent sped up grunting. "Oh yes! That's nice!" Trent grips her thighs,"Grind back to my thrust."

Jane pulled a face,"Wha!? I'm not one of your groupies! I can't figure that out."

Trent chuckled,"here." He gripped her hips forcing her to match with him. Jane gasped he was so deep in. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Jane yelled hitting the bed.

Trent threw his head back laughing, "so sexy." He thrusted faster rocking the whole bed. "Oh God! Almost there gonna come! Play with my clit!" Jane gasped.

Trent massaged her hot spot as he fucked her roughly. "Yes." Jane threw her head back. Her and Trent started making out.

Trent groaned, "fuck yeah..." Jane tightened around him as her orgasm hit,"Holy shit!" She exclaimed arching off the bed. Trent moaned as he came biting her neck till it bruised.

They both flopped back. Trent sighed tired,"Holy shit is right."


End file.
